


Jethro's Surprise

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs has a special surprise for Ducky.





	Jethro's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"That's it, Duck, keep your eyes closed." With one arm around Ducky's back and the other holding the arm Ducky'd slipped through his, Jethro led his lover into their sitting room.

"Okay. You can open them now." He moved slightly in order to watch Ducky's reaction.

It was everything he could have hoped for, and more.

Ducky's eyes widened, his mouth parted, and he swallowed hard. "Oh, Jethro," he murmured, tightening his grip on Jethro's arm. "Oh, my dear, dear, dear Jethro. It's . . ." For the first time in their three-decade-plus relationship, Ducky was at a loss for words.

Instead he turned his attention away from Jethro's surprise and looked up at Jethro. His eyes shone, both with delight and a hint of tears, but Jethro knew they weren't tears of sorrow, well not only. "Thank you," Ducky said simply. "Thank you so much, Jethro. It's perfect."

Always uncomfortable under such intense praise, Jethro shifted slightly. "Glad you like it, Duck. But I can't take all the credit; I just supplied the photo. Abbs and McGee found the artist; they Goggled it."

"Jethro, do not underestimate your part. It was your idea, was it not?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"But nothing, dearest. It's the most perfect depiction of Mother I have ever seen. It is Mother. It has captured her inner-essence and beauty in a way a camera cannot, but also in a way I'd never believed an artist could. It's real, Jethro. So very real. That sounds silly I know, but –"

Jethro shook his head. "Not silly at all. I know what you mean."

"Thank you," Ducky repeated. This time he moved into Jethro's arms, slipped his arms around Jethro's neck, tugged his head down and kissed him, letting Jethro know without words _exactly_ how much the gift meant to him.


End file.
